


Awards

by TheMinim



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinim/pseuds/TheMinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets sit through an end of term awards ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awards

It was thrilling, a thrilling thing, but still there was doubt. Doubt he would go through, doubt she'd go with it. The life-changing experience hung over her, hung over her heart, hung over her mind -  
  
“Welcome, Seniors, to our Awards assembly,”  
  
Miss Annersley's voice pierced through her dreamings like a knife, and she knew now that she wasn't Pippa Cavern, a decision hanging over her head, but Mary Constance Maynard, facing the Seniors Awards assembly, a whole two hours filled with monotony of speeches and the Form awards. She wished she had a pen and paper, before the dream slipped away into oblivion. And as the dullness surrounded and clouded her mind, her head fell onto her hand, and she wasn't there at all, but in the clouds.  
  
Next to her, sat straight up, lapping in the many words like a cat lapping milk, was Len. She was so absorbed in the assembly she didn't notice the movement some distance nearby. Ted and Ricki were glad their poking-match wouldn't be interfered with by glares and hardly audible tuts!  
  
Meanwhile, the last triplet was slouched in her chair, not taking anything in. Her eyes constantly drifted to the clock from the speaker. There was no-one by her Margot could start a poking match with. Len, no-one would start any sort of match with, and Odette was too easily upset to poke. Margot fiddled with her hair, twiddled her thumbs, and shuffled in her seat, surrounded by tedium.  
  
Emerence was trying to give a good impression of herself. This was, after all, her last Awards assembly. After this, she'd just stay in Australia and do some things, whatever those things might be. Maybe she could invite Margot over for a few holidays. That would be good. And maybe she could go out and see the sites of Australia. Maybe she could find an equivalent of a doctor. A guy to go out with.  
  
It was also Mary-Lou's last Awards Assembly, and she looked very important as the Head Girl of the Chalet School. She glared at any sign of disturbance with an air of authority. Ted and Ricki, stuck in combat, did not notice the ice being forwarded to them, and Margot, when noticing Mary-Lou's eyes on her, glared back with intensity that put Mary-Lou off her guard, meaning that Inter V could carry on with what  _they_  were up to.  
  
“And the Form Prize for Vb goes to Helena Maynard,” a voice announced.  
  
And the girls nearly groaned in their apathy once more. But, with a small, but large, amount of time left, they sunk into the silent groaning and griping once more, and all peace reigned.


End file.
